Ayeka's attack... and a new villian?
by eRiSu
Summary: Ayeka gets attacked by a person they know very well. but it's not their fault. they were controlled by a new villain...
1. mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters!!! Nor do I make any money off of it.

Chapter one:

Mysteries

It was another quiet day in the Masaki household, if you call Ayeka and Ryoko's fighting quiet.

"Come back here you devil woman!" screamed Ayeka.

Ryoko thought otherwise… 'Oh man this is great! Once everyone in the house listens to my reading from Ayeka's book nothing can get me from getting Tenchi! Hmhmhm… this is all too perfect!'

"Hey everyone supper is ready!"

The sound of Sasami's voice leading them to their supper/fiest halted any sign of fighting. The smells of goodness filled the house as everyone gathered to eat. Tenchi came from outside from his training with Grandpa very quietly to avoid getting tackled by Ryoko.

Ayeka started screaming again, "Ryoko, I command that you give my diary back this instant!" 

Ayeka was surprised to see Ryoko was not paying attention but looking straight ahead at nothing.

"Uh… Ryoko?" Ayeka managed to stamper out.

A small "Shh" escaped Ryoko's lips as she looked in the other direction and leaped. Ayeka heard Tenchi scream so it could only mean one thing.

"RYOKO GET OFF OF MEEE! AHHH!" Tenchi pleaded.

"Good morning my Tenchi darling! Aren't you happy to see me?" said Ryoko with a puppy-dog face.

"Not when you're strangling his neck he isn't, Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka fumed.

Ayeka tried to pry Ryoko off of Tenchi when Sasami came in the hallway to see all three of them in a mess of tangled arms and legs. She just started to crack up laughing. After they got untangled Ryoko continued to hold Tenchi even though Ayeka was furious by her actions; but took no actions herself. They all just sat down at the table and ate their supper with much talking involved. Ayeka was the only one that was quiet.

After supper Tenchi went up to the shrine to start his training again with his Grandpa.

'There is an evil presence on the earth. I can feel it' Ayeka said in her mind.

"Ayeka are you ok?" said Sasami.

"Yes I am, Sasami I just need to go outside for a moment." replied Ayeka with a fake smile.

Ayeka walked outside into the sunset filled sky. She started walking up the shrine when she felt arms go around her and put a blindfold over her eyes. Just before a rag went into her mouth she managed to get out a scream. She felt her clothes being ripped apart and a sharp object cut her in various places such as her arms her legs and a deep gash on her right side. Blood seeped out and stained what clothes she had left. She tried her best to kick and fight but the arms were too strong. She felt her arms and legs being tied behind her back just as she felt blackness over come her…


	2. Checking up

Disclaimer: same as before

Disclaimer: same as before

Chapter two:

Checking up

Back at the Masaki household, Sasami was cleaning up after dinner. Mihoshi was doing the usual, sleeping on the couch. Ryoko was having a drinking contest with Grandfather and Nobuyuki. All of a sudden they heard a scream. 

"That sounded like Ayeka!" 

After Sasami broke a couple of dishes on the way to see what happened. All the others followed. Sasami rushed towards the shrine, where they heard the scream coming from. The sound of Sasami's feet pounding the ground and the sound of her heart beat filled her ears as she ran on. They met Tenchi on the way there. He heard the scream as well. 

"We have to find Ayeka, she might be hurt!" said Sasami in between pants and sobs from crying.

Tenchi reassured her that they would find her. Washu and Tenchi went on in one direction, Nobuyuki and Grandfather went in another, but Mihoshi was still on the couch sound asleep. Ryoko went up to the shrine to get a tissue for Sasami who followed close behind. Washu and Tenchi checked close to where Tenchi and Grandfather trains swords man ship. Washu whipped out a scanner.

"All I have to do is get the compulsure on this baby to load Ayeka's blood that I so greatly collected and that will lock onto her blood signal…"

Tenchi was getting bored with all of this smart talk. All he wanted to do was find Ayeka before it was too late. As they were running in the direction that Washu's scanner pointed out, Washu tripped on a tree root and broke the scanner.

"Oh crap! Without the scanner we'll have to search the old way. Wait a minute, Tenchi did it rain here anytime today? I was in my lab all day so I couldn't tell."

" No it didn't Little Washu. Why do you ask?

"Cause I just fell in something wet. And sticky, and looks like… BLOOD!"

Tenchi's face lost all of its coloration as he looked at the rather large pool of blood. Washu started to go into the woods, searching for the blood's place of origin. They came into the clearing of where Tenchi trains, but didn't find anything. They came upon another large pool of blood. Tenchi got tired and went over to a log to sit down and think of a possible way to find out the origin of the blood. When he sat down on the log, it gave way. Tenchi expected to fall on the cool, damp earth but found out that it was soft and wet. He heard a moan from the heap on which he fell on. 

"WASHU I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!"

Washu came running in Tenchi's direction. She pointed the flashlight at the heap that Tenchi fell on. The leaves were blood stained, and there was little bits of clothes, those blood stained as well, and then they saw her. Ayeka was not moving; it didn't even look like she was breathing.

" Oh my gosh! AYEKA!"

"Tenchi, quick! Lift up Ayeka and follow me."

Washu opened up a dimension hole and stepped in along with Tenchi. She pulled out a little clump of metal and threw it against a tree, The little chunk of metal exploded and turned out to be a little robot.

"Quick, go tell the others that Tenchi and I have found Ayeka and are in my lab. DO NOT let them come in at any time, unless I give them permission. Sasami is not allowed to enter even though Ayeka is her sister."

" YES MA'AM!"

The robot hurried off in the direction of the others. Washu and Tenchi went through the dimension hole and then closed it. They hurried off to Washu's medical center.

"Ok look Tenchi, I know that you are a little bit nervous when around a naked woman, but I need you to put that aside and undress Ayeka as carefully as you can. I need to get my equipment ready to scan her body for any internal injuries and I need to check her status."

Tenchi slowly nodded and then gulped really loud. He put Ayeka down on the examination table and slowly undressed what clothes she had left. He noticed several deep gashes on her arms, legs, and her side. There was a long deep slit on her forehead right over her left eyebrow. There was also a swelling in her abdomen. Washu came back and looked at her condition. 

"Oh my. It looks like she has been severely beaten and slashed. By a knife, and a… tree branch? Well, a very large one at that though. It looks like she didn't even get to defend herself; the attack might have came on too sudden for her. Here Tenchi, while I go get some stitching material and amnestesia for an operation. It appears that she has some internal bleeding and wounds. I'll need your help."

"Oookaea oh woah umm…"

Just then Tenchi puked at the sight of all the blood. Washu injected him with medicine and in a second he was ok. Washu went ahead and stitched all the major wounds and went along with the operation. She wrapped up her arm and her whole left leg in a cast, due to several breaks in the bones. She wrapped her head and stomach in a white bandage. Finally she put her in a white nightdress. Tenchi sighed at the relief of not having to see her naked anymore. Even though she had the most perfect body… Washu dismissed the fact that her abdomen was swollen as a beating reaction, and gently set her down in a bed in the lab with Tenchi's help. 

"Thank you so much for your help Tenchi, she would have died if we had gotten her here 1 minute later."

"Wow! We would actually have lost her if we only waited one minute? That's crazy!"

"Yeah that's just what I said Tenchi… Oh well, you need your rest. I'll just take some of my super-duper keeper upper! HAHAHA! I am so brilliant… Ah hem… anyway go to bed. I'll keep a watch on her."

"Thanks Little Washu, I'm so tired after what happened tonight. Bye!"

"With that Tenchi went out of the lab and went straight to bed. But not before he convinced everyone that she would be all right. When he got into the bathroom, he noticed he was covered in Ayeka's blood head to toe. This made him sick to his stomach all over again. He took off all of his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash himself off from all of the blood. After he got a shower, he had to scrub the shower stall cause the blood left stains. After this day, Tenchi hated blood.

Two weeks later…

Ayeka awoke for the first time in her own bed. She was on crutches but was doing just fine with Tenchi's help. Although the first thing she did that morning was go to the bathroom and throw up. She had no idea what was going on. She had been throwing up for the last week continuously. She refused to have Washu check up on her, for the scientist had kept her in the lab bed for the whole two weeks. She was glad to be back in her own bedroom with Sasami. Sasami was up bouncing around in the kitchen as usual, Ryoko up on her rafter, and Mihoshi sleeping on the couch. She had fallen asleep while watching Space Police Policemen.

'Wow, she lasted longer than I had thought…' Ayeka giggled at the thought. Mihoshi had only been watching the show for 5 minutes, and had already fallen asleep! It was her most favorite show ever though, but nothing can keep Mihoshi awake. NOTHING. 

"Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone gathered around the table for the big feast. Tenchi sat by Ayeka just in case she needed any help. Ryoko frowned at the thought that Ayeka was just trying to get Tenchi's attention. Everyone took a lot of food from the table and in no time at all, it was cleared. Washu actually stuck around the table with Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Sasami for the after dinner tea. Washu walked over towards Sasami, whispered something in her ear, and poured something into Ayeka's cup after the young princess agreed happily. Sasami served the tea to everyone that was there. Ayeka took a sip while Washu watched her with great interest.

"Little Washu why are you looking at me in… such… a… waaayy……"

With those last words Ayeka fell asleep right there at the table.

"We got her Tenchi, now let's get her to the lab so I can run a scan on her. Our princess just isn't doing so well with all of that vomiting. We need to find out why she's so sick."

Tenchi hastily replied with a simple "Ok"

At the lab, Washu laid down Ayeka's body on the medical table, being very careful of her arm and leg. She ran a scan over he body and when it got to her abdomen and then started beeping. Washu took a blood sample and then ran another scan over her abdomen that concentrates on the tissue and blood. Washu put the blood sample in a little slot in a mini-computer. Her eyes suddenly got very wide. 

"Well, it seems that Ayeka wasn't only attacked that night, she was also raped. It also appears that our princess is pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh… I think I'm getting the hang of writing a fic! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took me soooo long to write the second chapter. I was just VERY busy with basketball. I promise that I will not be like most (well, probably all) authors who hardly ever or never update their stories. I will release a chapter every two days cause fanfiction.net is practically my life. But I must warn you, I will not be updating my story July 22- July 26 cause I will be attending the basketball team camp at California University of Pennsylvania. But I will update the story the Saturday before I leave. And I will update it the day after I get back. PLEASE review. I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one and I hope that it will please you. This fic will be a T/A pairing cause I think that Tenchi and Ayeka belong together. I do not hate Ryoko, because I think that she is really cool, but I am a major fan of Ayeka. So I must warn readers that this is a fic based on Tenchi and Ayeka. So…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The little box below is waiting!!! ^_^


	3. the operation

Disclaimer: same as before

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after Washu told Tenchi the news that Ayeka was pregnant, she awoke to find herself naked in a dark lab. Her violet eyes frantically looking around to see where she was, and saw Tenchi with dried blood under his nose and Washu with her hover laptop out. Ayeka looked down at her body just as soon as she shivered and blushed to find out the reason for Tenchi's nosebleed.

"Miss Washu what is the meaning of this! I demand that you let me out of here at once!"

"Not yet Lady Ayeka, i need to have a talk with you. Tenchi you can stay."

Washu notices Tenchi trying to escape out of the lab, cause he was afraid that once Washu was done with Ayeka she was going to go after him for some 'samples'. Washu pressed some buttons and the suction cups and gizmos surrounding Ayeka vanished, and she was back in her usual kimono.

"Ayeka, this may be hard to explain, but on the night that you were attacked... you were also raped. That's why you've been putting on weight and vomiting all the time. Who the attacker is i have no idea, but I can find out who is was by operation on you and extracting a little bit on DNA from your developing child. Is that alright with you?"

Ayeka was speechless. Just moments ago she woke up into a dark lab, naked, with all these things attached to her, and now Washu's telling her she's pregnant? 

'No, this could not be happening to me, I am first crown princess of Jurai, in a royal blood line. These kinds of things do not happen to royalty. Why didn't Tenchi realize something was wrong when he first heard me scream? Why didn't Yosho come out to help me?'

"Ayeka, I need an answer now before the father of your child gets too far away that we can't even track him anymore. Please get out of your daydream now so that we could find out who this guy is!"

Upon hearing Washu scream, Ayeka jumped off of the table and started to cry and run out of the lab. 

'I don't need this! I must go back to Jurai and see a doctor so i can get this thing taken out of me before anyone finds out that I was raped by a backwater inhabitant!'

She suddenly halted when she felt strong arms go around her waist and hold her still. She fought as hard as she could, but Tenchi would not let go. After some time, she just went limp in his grip and started to sob. Tenchi turned her around and embraced her in a hug. She returned it with all her strength grasping onto him for dear life, crying hard into his chest. Tenchi stroked her hair and spoke soft words trying to soothe her and calm her down. He brought her over to Washu who was scolding herself for yelling at her when she felt this bad, being beaten and raped, it was all too much for the princess to handle along with all of her duties as first crown princess to the most powerful empire in the whole galaxy.

Ayeka straightened herself and dried away her tears as she let go of Tenchi.

"Alright, I'll do it. I want to find out who that man was who raped me, and impregnated me. I will see to it that he will be punished severely for what he has done to me. But I will keep the child, even though at first I wanted to have an abortion. The more I think about it, the more this would cause more harm on my mental stamina. I just could not bare to kill my own child, before it has had the chance to live yet. Please do your best to find out who the 'father' is."

Washu looked at the princess with total awe. Never has anyone let her do anything on them without any begging or blackmail, or even deals before. She was delighted.

'This is so great! Not only will I be able to help Ayeka, but I will also perform all the tests I need to on her while she's out cold! Oh I am the genius of the universe!' Washu thought to herself while having a very large grin appear on her face and stay plastered there.

"Oh thank you Ayeka! I will do my best to not harm you or your child. I already declare this operation a success! Now, we can actually do the operation now if you'd like, or you could eat first and then wait awhile until you get more relaxed."

"Thank you for your consideration Miss Washu, I would like to eat and relax first."

Just as Ayeka left, Washu motioned for Tenchi to come over close to her. Hesitantly, Tenchi made his way towards Washu.

"Umm, what do you want Washu?"

Washu just looked at him blankly with a very large mallet behind her back ready to strike him, for being so stupid on not remembering to call her Little Washu; how many times she told him, he should have known by now.

Tenchi sweatdropped, "Sorry LITTLE Washu (Washu looked up at him with great interest and a great big grin), what do you want me for?"

"Well Tenchi, I think you should have a seat for this, please sit down of the table that Ayeka was just on."

Just as Tenchi hopped on the table, straps wrapped around him and tried to hold him down, but he was too quick for them and ran out of the lab screaming like a girl for his life. Washu sighed.

'Drat I almost had him that time'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenchi ran out of the lab and right into Ryoko who was waiting for him to come out so she could seduce him some more. Her yellow feline eyes looked at Tenchi with utmost 

desire.

"Oh Tenchi there you are where were you? I've been looking for you while. Come up to your room with me I have something to show you before dinner..."

"No thanks Ryoko I was just going to go to talk to grandpa before..."

"Everyone dinner is ready!" chimed Sasami's voice through the house.

Everyone gathered in the dining area just as usual, Yosho at the head of the table, to the right of him Ayeka and then Tenchi, next to Ryoko. Then it was Nabayoki at the other head of the table, to the right of him Sasami, then Washu, and Kyonee and Mihoshi were absent because of their duty to the Galaxy Police.

"My Sasami this dinner the great!"

"Yeah good job kiddo!"

"This is the best Sasami! Can i please have another plate full?"

Everyone just looked at Ayeka. She normally didn't even eat half a plate. Yet here she is about to eat her second plate.

"Ayeka are you alright? You've been acting weird lately, and I'm worried about you. I don't want to you to get sick sister!"

"Sasami I'm alright. Everyone I have announcement to make. Apparently when I was attacked, I was also raped in the process, and I am pregnant. I have decided to keep the child, and after dinner Washu is going to do an operation that will extract some DNA from the child, and she will separate my DNA from the strand, and determine who the father is."

Everyone just looked at Ayeka wide eyed; all except Tenchi and Washu who knew about this.

"Way to go princess! You're finally not a virgin. So how does it feel?"

"Miss Ryoko please do not fool around with me right now I don't need anything more to think about, and i certainly do not feel happy about my not being a virgin anymore. And do not think for a second that this means you get Tenchi!"

Ryoko looked down in disappointment, but as soon as she lifted her head she took to chopsticks in hand and started to play around with them with her tongue in a rude manor and looked at Tenchi long and hard. Tenchi realizing her intentions, looked down before a nosebleed can even start.

After dinner was finished Washu led Ayeka into her lab, and got her ready for the operation. She handed Ayeka a paper gown with little crabs on it to get changed into. When Ayeka came out, Tenchi was standing there with something behind his back. He brought his hands around and gave Ayeka a small package. She took it and opened it to find a small bracelet.

"It was my mother's. I've had it ever since i was little, it was her favorite bracelet and after she died, I took it from her jewelry box so i could protect it from any harm. I want you to have it. You remind me of her so much."

Tears were filling Tenchi's eyes as he said those words about his mother. Ayeka took his quivering form into her arms and stopped his crying.

"Thank you Lord Tenchi. I will never forget this, and I will always wear this bracelet."

Tenchi just nodded at her as Washu came into the room ruining the special moment.

"Come Ayeka, we must get this done as soon as possible. This will take approximately 7 hours because of the hazards and the risks that are involved. Tenchi I suggest that you leave and get some rest. But if you want to I could bring you some blankets and a pillow if you wish to sleep here. The choice is yours."

"I think I will stay here until the operation is finished."

"Ok Tenchi, here you go."

Just then she summoned her hover laptop and punched a button. Just then 3 blankets, a little air mattress and a big fluffy crab pillow fell next to him. Then Washu took Ayeka's hand and led her into the operating room where Tenchi would worry about her for the next 7 hours...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

hey guys i'm sooooo sorry about the longest delay in history for you guys to wait for another chapter. I guess my little promise about a chapter every 2 days didn't work huh? well i'm going to be very busy all year long as long as school is in. basketball season is over, winter track is starting this tuesday, winter league basketball just started last week, and indoor soccer is starting in january. so i may not post another chapter for a long time. the next time maybe christmas vacation. my schedule is just soo busy, cause now i have to hold up for the first time ever, high honors! yeah! well, i hope you like this chapter... later


End file.
